Rosie in Full Bloom
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: After making their feelings for each other clear to themselves, Rosie continues to struggle with a broken heart, in fear that loving Stanley may break her once again. Stanley wants to ease her pain and sorrow, but perhaps a brand new different coat of paint might help her as well?
1. A Withering Rose

Rosie the lavender tank engine and Stanley the silver engine have been strong friends for a long time now. Ever since Thomas rejected Rosie for romance but still promised sibling love for her, Rosie was Stanley's shed mate and working with him almost all the time. They seemed to have a special bond together, but they never confessed any romantic attractions to each other. But secretly, they did have such feelings for each other even though they didn't have the courage to admit it for quite a while.

One evening, Stanley returned to his shed to see Rosie after she had worked very hard like she always liked to do. Unbeknownst to her, Stanley had been thinking about something he was feeling very nervous to confess to Rosie. Rosie had been wondering what was with him since he barely spoke all day and just seemed distracted with himself. After having a strong friendship with her for such a long time, he wanted to get a certain weight off his wheels.

"Hello, Stanley. I had a big day with all my hard work. Did you do well?" asked Rosie.

"Uh…y-yeah, I did, Rosie. Very good indeed," Stanley said a little shakily and not really looking at her.

"You've been very quiet today, Stanley," said Rosie. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, you see…" Stanley began. "I was well…uh…"

"Yes, Stanley?" Rosie asked pleasantly.

Stanley tried to speak up, but kept stumbling on his words. After a few moments, he finally cut to the chase. "Rosie…I've been thinking to myself today…we've been working together for a few years now. I thought you were an excellent addition to my schedule and every day life…and for quite a while before this…I've been starting to feel that you are more than just a friend…I really, really like you much more than a friend…do…do you want to have a relationship with me?"

Rosie listened to every word and began to feel jumpy inside. She had longed for Stanley to say something like this ever since Thomas rejected her…but she also carried a few fears of her own.

"R-really?" she asked. "Did you want a relationship with me?"

"Yes…" Stanley replied nervously. "I feel as if I've been in love with you ever since we came together. You've given me a new purpose in my life. I was already working quite well when I first came here…but with you, it opens a path to new chances. What do you say, Rosie? Do you want someone to love, just like Thomas and Emily do?"

Rosie really felt deep emptions flowing through her…but she had to confess her own fears. "Oh, Stanley…." She shuddered. "I don't know what to say…I do really like you…I must say, you'd be a lovely choice for a relationship…but I've been afraid of falling in love with you. Don't get me wrong…I…I do have special feelings for you too…"

"But?" asked Stanley.

"Well…" said Rosie, starting to sound sad. "It's just that…ever since Thomas broke my heart when he revealed he couldn't love me the way he loved Emily…I was afraid to find love again. You remember don't you? After the Christmas party, I met you and you invited me to stay with you…"

"Yes, I do remember, Rosie," said Stanley.

"But I never told you just how badly my heart was wounded when Thomas told me he couldn't give me his love. Ever since I arrived here, I loved him and even competed with Emily for him, but against her, I knew I had no chance. When Thomas told me the bad news, it's almost like a little part of me died inside…I couldn't hold back any longer…so I kissed his lips in desperation, but only for a few seconds before running away in shame."

"My goodness, Rosie," murmured Stanley. "I never knew…"

"Thomas eventually did help me feel better by assuring me he would still love me as his little sister. He appreciated how much we did do together, and that was uplifting…but ever since I met you…I felt as if I'd be bringing more sadness upon myself if I had romantic feelings all over again."

"Now, Rosie," said Stanley. "I know what you're feeling. You're afraid you'd be living through guilt…but I would never let you down. I'd do anything for you just to make you happy. I would protect you, comfort you and provide as much devotion as I possibly could just for you."

"Ohh…you're very sweet, Stanley, but I just don't know. Thomas was my first target for a boyfriend, and I lost him…what if another female engine stole you from me?"

Stanley didn't answer. There weren't any other female engines aside from the ones he already knew, and he was sure he'd always love Rosie.

"Oh, Stanley…" Rosie sighed sadly. "I would be very happy to be your love…but after that Christmas, I…" Then she began to cry as she remembered that moment between her and Thomas. "Oh…oh, I…I fear that if we started a relationship, something could happen and my heart would be broken once again!"

Rosie said no more and kept crying and sniffling to herself. Stanley felt awful seeing his rose withering in such despair.

"Rosie…I didn't mean to sadden you so…" he whispered.

"I know, Stanley," whimpered Rosie. "You want to make me happy, and I'm so grateful for that…but I'm so afraid of my old wounds being reopened! I feel it would hurt me even deeper!"

As she continued to cry, Stanley buffered to her and gently touched his cheeks to hers.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," said Stanley. "I will never do anything to make you sad again."

"I'm sorry too, Stanley," she sniffled. "I didn't want to disappoint you…please understand that I really do like you though…"

"I know," said Stanley. And he stayed right there with Rosie until she managed to stop crying.

"Let's not dwell on it too much, Rosie," said Stanley. "If a strong friendship is all we need, I'm still happy for you and I."

"Maybe so, Stanley," smiled Rosie. Then she and Stanley fell asleep together. But little did Rosie know that the very next day, things would really begin to change for herself and Stanley. Her lavender livery days would be over very soon.

* * *

At last, is what all of you are saying right now. Yes, it's finally time for Rosie and Stanley's love story, this has been a really long time coming, but they're finally gonna become a couple, but that's not the only major "milestone", in massive quotation marks there, covered in this story. In case it wasn't obvious enough by the last line, this will also cover my supposed explanation for Rosie's repaint, since it was never explained, even though we were supposed to get at least one more Rosie episode in Season 21 before it was scrapped due to BWBA.

I'm not gonna go too deep into that, cause I doubt that they would have explained it in that episode anyway. Look, if they can just slap a face onto Henrietta without any explanation and pretend that she's always had one, and the same applies to Big Mickey even if they made fun of it in his case, then I doubt they'll give much of a reason for Rosie's new paintjob. I could be wrong, but unless that scrapped episode is gonna be part of Season 22, which again, I doubt it at this point because at that stage it'll be too late, we'll never know.

So yes, next chapter will be an extended version of "The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor", which is by-far one of Season 21's best episodes, in my opinion at least, so I'm looking forward to that very much. Until then, leave your thoughts on this first chapter in your reviews, and I'll catch you all later with the next chapter. Toodles!


	2. Roses Are Red

The next morning, Stanley woke up just in time to see Rosie wake up too. The previous evening, Stanley had asked her if she wanted a relationship or not. As happy as Rosie would have been to be in love with Stanley, she was still frightened if it would wound her even deeper after she lost Thomas' romantic love.

"Good morning, Rosie," said Stanley. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," said Rosie. "Thank you for your comfort, Stanley. We best be on our way now."

Rosie and Stanley set off to do their own work. While Stanley went to do a few passenger duties, Rosie went to Knapford Station to collect a goods train for herself. On her way there, her driver spoke up.

"Hey, Rosie?" he said. "The Fat Controller gave me a call this morning. He asked me to tell you that he has something for you. He wouldn't say what…but he was hoping you'd really like it?"

Rosie perked up. "Really?" she asked. "I wonder what he wants…" When she arrived at Knapford Station, the Fat Controller was on the platform.

"Rosie," said the Fat Controller. "I was wondering when I'd see you today."

"Good morning, sir. What did you want to see me for?" asked Rosie. "My driver says you have something for me…"

"Before you collect your goods train, yes I do have something for you," said the Fat Controller. He paused for a moment then spoke up. "Rosie…I've been thinking…ever since you first came to Sodor, you have been really useful and one of my hardest-working engines. You never gave any fuss about whatever work you were given, and you've been an excellent sport with all your friends. As such…I think you deserve a reward for all your services."

"What may that be, sir?" asked Rosie.

"A new coat of paint of course," said the Fat Controller. "Not just any repaint. Would you like a permanent brand-new colour?"

Rosie's heart stopped for a moment. Her lavender livery days would now be gone. She'd no longer be the lavender tank engine.

"What colour, sir?" she asked.

"A fresh, cherry-red livery," said the Fat Controller. "Just a slightly deeper shade of red than James."

Rosie thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to picture herself as a cherry-red engine. She saw a vision of her lavender livery at first…then she imagined that lavender colour merging into red…and she really liked that thought.

"I think I would look amazing, sir!" she said. "Thank you."

"You'll have 'NWR,' painted on you too…and I was also thinking that a number would be a good addition too," said the Fat Controller. "But…what number do you like, Rosie? Is there any number that you associate with yourself?"

Rosie thought again for a minute or two. Then suddenly she spoke. "Thirty-seven." She said. "I don't know why, I just like how that sounds when you say it. Thirty-seven."

"Very well, Rosie. Cherry-red livery, 'NWR,' and No. 37. That sounds superb to me," smiled the Fat Controller. "Off you go now."

"Ohh! Thank you, sir! Thank you!" whistled Rosie. And she went with all haste to the Steamworks.

"My goodness!" she exclaimed. "A brand-new coat of paint…and a new colour! This is certainly a surprise!" Rosie whistled to the Steamworks and stopped hastily beside Victor and Kevin.

"Hello, Rosie," greeted Victor. "What can we do for you?"

"Please, Victor!" Rosie bubbled excitedly. "The Fat Controller said that I'm to be repainted for all my hard work on Sodor. Cherry-red livery with the No. 37. I'm all ready to start a new look!"

"It would be my pleasure, my friend," smiled Victor.

So workmen came along to repaint Rosie while Victor left for a few moments then came back with a flatbed with a large mirror so Rosie could see herself. The workmen scraped all her lavender paint off, until she was fully bare except for her smokebox. She looked at herself and thought for a moment. She suddenly felt a little sad.

 _"Well…lavender livery…I'll never see it again…"_ she thought. But as she pictured herself being red, she perked up again. Then the workmen opened the paint pots and got to work. Rosie watched the mirror as she was slowly, but surely covered with more and more cherry-red paint. She was already liking her new looks. Soon, Rosie was covered from smokebox to cab in cherry-red paint. Then the workmen carefully pained "NWR," on both sides of her, standing for "North Western Railway." Then lastly, they painted "No. 37," on both sides of her cab.

"Hello, new Rosie!" she whistled excitedly. "I've never looked better before in my life!"

After her paint had dried completely, Rosie set off to back to Knapford to collect her goods train and start her first day as another red engine. As she collected her trucks, people on the platforms all stared at her. They did not expect to see her in a new colour all of a sudden.

"Goodness me, Rosie!" said a man. "You've been repainted?"

"Yes sir," said Rosie. "How do I look?"

"I think it's brilliant!" said the man.

"You look wonderful, Rosie!" said a woman. Rosie smiled as she made her way out of the station and onto the main line with her train. Soon, she saw Thomas at Elsbridge Station with Annie and Clarabel. She wondered what would happen if Thomas saw her now as she came up beside him.

"Hello, Thomas!" she whistled.

"Oh, hello R…ROSIE?!" gasped Thomas. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Thomas. I'm red now."

"No…no-no! It can't be!" gasped Thomas. "I'm dreaming! Wake me up! Wake me UP!" He blew his whistle loudly and sharply, then let off a loud hiss of steam. Rosie giggled at his funny behaviour until the steam cleared away.

"Hmm…NOW let's see who's dreaming," said Thomas and he took a good, intent look at Rosie.

"Are you really red, Rosie?" he asked.

"Of course I'm red, Thomas," said Rosie. "The Fat Controller rewarded me for all my useful work here on Sodor with a new livery. How do I look?"

"I think you're quite beautiful in your own way, little sister," smiled Thomas. "You're as red as a rose."

"R-really?" giggled Rosie.

"Yes, Rosie," said Thomas. "I think you look revolutionary and astounding. Cherry-red is your perfect colour!"

"Thanks, Thomas!" whistled Rosie as she set off again.

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas said to himself. "Rosie's red now! That is a marvellous change! She was cute in lavender before, but this gives her a completely new image! And I know just who to tell…" and he set off with Annie and Clarabel again.

Rosie, meanwhile came to a red signal at a junction. Then she saw Emily stop nearby.

"Hello, Emily!" she whistled. "Like my new livery?"

"What new livery?" asked Emily as she turned to look at the tank engine.

"Whoa…my…my stars! Rosie!" chimed Emily. "You're a red engine!"

"Yes," said Rosie. "I've been repainted for all my useful work on the railway. What do you think?"

"My goodness, Rosie," sighed Emily. "I've never seen you looking…more mature."

"Really?" smiled Rosie. "You really think so?"

"I think red is a first-rate colour for you, Rosie!" whistled Emily. "I really like it!"

"Thank you, Emily!" whistled Rosie. And Emily made her way to Knapford Station to idle for a while and hopefully see Thomas while Rosie kept enjoying her first day in red. But she wasn't the only red engine, as the entire island knew too well...

James is a very splendid red engine who loves to go fast…sometimes a little too fast. As he stormed towards Knapford, he frightened Toby just as he passed him by only a few inches.

"Out of the way, Toby!" called James. "Hello, Knapford! Here's James!" And he stopped sharply right beside the Fat Controller and a workman.

"Hey, Emily," James smirked.

"Hello, James," Emily sighed, not very impressed.

"Mind your speed, James! And stop showing off!" snapped the Fat Controller. James scoffed and looked away.

"He's right, James. Stopping sharply like that is bad for your breaks," advised Emily.

"I can't help being fast, Emily," laughed James as Thomas came up beside him.

"Don't forget that time your wooden brake blocks caught fire!" teased Thomas. James suddenly remembered that accident so long ago…but he had other thoughts too.

"Yes, I remember all that," said James, turning a little red in the face. "But I got rid of my wooden brake blocks and I was painted red. So good things came out of that accident, and I don't have brake problems anymore."

"You might have problems again if you carry on like this," Emily smirked.

"I have to break sharply sometimes, Emily," James bragged. "I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor!"

Emily sighed and whistled out of the station while Thomas stayed behind a while longer, so he could spread the word he really wanted to spread.

"Fastest red engine on Sodor, are you?" he chuckled. "What about Rosie?"

"Rosie's not fast! And she's not red either!" laughed James. "She's more of a…navy lilac."

"She's red now," said Thomas. "I just saw her today."

"Rosie's RED?!" exclaimed James. "Uh…RED-red? Like…like ME red, James red? Splendid red? Are you teasing me? Thomas? Thomas! THOMAS!"

But Thomas didn't reply. He just kept chuckling as he left the station. Then James had to go and collect a goods train, much to his displeasure. When he got started, he was still wondering what Thomas said about Rosie.

"Was he just teasing…or is it the truth? Another red engine on Sodor…along with me, Victor and Arthur?" he thought.

Later, James wasn't having a very good day, as he was still thinking about Thomas' news, and dealing with troublesome trucks. And then he saw…

"Rosie?!" exclaimed James.

"Oh dear! What an awful noise!" the trucks smiled.

"Hello, James," smiled Rosie.

"You really ARE red!" gasped James.

"Yes. I've been repainted. What do you think?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think you're trying to look like me!"

"No I'm not!" Rosie replied.

"Not so red now, squeaky wheels!" jeered the trucks.

"Why are they calling you that?" asked Rosie.

"No reason, just ignore them," James said quickly. "Ahem. Where are you off to then?"

"I'm taking my trucks to Crovan's Gate," said Rosie.

"I'm going to Crovan's Gate too. Wanna race?" challenged James. "Just to see who's the fastest red engine."

"OK, that sounds fun," agreed Rosie.

James chuckled at first. Then...

"One-two-three-GO!" And James took off like an arrow.

"James!" called Rosie as she sped up too. James was fast, but Rosie was fast too. She could cruise almost like a diesel. It wasn't long before she caught up beside James, but he only went even faster while Rosie kept huffing after him. Rosie liked being a fast worker. She was full of energy and willing to do anything to prove herself, but her excitement stopped when she saw the signal up ahead.

"Red signal, James!" she alerted.

"Oh, come on!" complained James as he applied his brakes. But when he did, it didn't slow him down too much.

"James!" cried Rosie. James tried harder, but he still didn't slow down much. He kept gliding along the line…towards Henry who was just coming out of the siding.

"Oh! James!" cried Henry.

"Oh no!" cried James as he tried even harder to stop. Luckily, he stopped just in time to let Henry pass on unharmed.

"Sorry, Henry!" called James. Henry sighed with relief as he kept on his way. Then Rosie came up beside James.

"There's clearly something wrong with your brakes, James. You barely managed to stop. I don't think you should be racing," she advised.

"Maybe WE should drive. Good idea!" chortled the trucks.

"You're just worried I'll win and prove I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor," said James, trying to sound casual.

"I don't care about that!" exclaimed Rosie. "You need to go to the Steamworks and find out why your brakes aren't working properly. I'll deliver your trucks while you're having your brakes checked."

"Fine," he sighed. So James was uncoupled from his train and Rosie arranged his trucks with her own. He waited until Rosie had gone before he started off slowly and carefully for the Steamworks.

But when James stopped at the next signal, his brakes didn't make the horrid noise they had before.

"Huh. They didn't make a noise that time," he wondered. And he kept huffing on slowly all the way to the Steamworks. But when he stopped on the turntable, there was still no sound.

"Hah! It wasn't my brakes after all!" James' driver was convinced and whistled to the workman to turn James around.

"It was the troublesome trucks pushing me like they always do!" James was so convinced that there was nothing wrong with his brakes, he didn't even bother having them checked.

"Hah! Goodbye!" he laughed on his way out. But Victor came up to the turntable and saw something that wasn't there before.

"Kevin!" he called.

"Yes boss?" replied Kevin as he swerved up alongside.

"Are you leaking brake fluid?" asked Victor.

"Of course not, boss. I check regularly," said Kevin.

"Then what is that?" Asked Victor, looking back down.

"What is what? Oh! It IS me! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" and Kevin went speeding off again, making another mess.

Rosie was almost at Crovan's Gate with her trucks as well as James' trucks…when she suddenly saw Stanley there too.

"Goodness…James was meant to go to Crovan's Gate…myself…and even Stanley!" she whispered. "Now…let's give my sweetie a glimpse of my new looks…"

Rosie slowed down a little and came calmly up beside Stanley.

"Oh, Stanley?" she said sweetly. Stanley looked at Rosie…then gasped in shock.

"R-Ro…Rosie?" he stammered. "A-are you…painted a new colour?"

"Yes, I am, Stanley," she smiled. "I've been hoping to see you eventually. The Fat Controller rewarded me with this new livery this morning."

"You were lavender just yesterday…" murmured Stanley. "Now you're cherry-red…"

"Ohh…I hope you're not disappointed, Stanley," Rosie said worriedly.

"No…I'm not, Rosie…" said Stanley, staring endlessly at his friend's new appearance. "You've never looked prettier. Red paint, NWR, and a number! That's just amazing!"

"Really?" asked Rosie.

"Yes, my rose," smiled Stanley. "This is the finest you've ever looked to me…anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was racing James to see who the fastest red engine on Sodor is, but his brakes were making awful noise and he barely stopped. I'm taking his trucks while he goes to the Steamworks to be checked over."

"Very good," said Stanley. "Well, I must be going. I love your new look, Rosie! See you later!"

"Bye, Stanley!" whistled Rosie. After Stanley left, Rosie began to make her way back to the yards.

"Well," she said to herself. "This has been quite a day. A new coat of paint, some praise, a race…I just hope James isn't having any problems…"

James did have a problem. He was leaking brake fluid. And without enough fluid, his brakes couldn't work well at all. But he hadn't heard that horrible noise since he gave Rosie his troublesome trucks, and soon James forgot all about being careful. He went all the way up Gordon's Hill and began firing down at a terrific speed.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha! Whoo-hoo!" he called with a whistle.

And then there was trouble. James' driver worked the brake lever to slow James down, but the brakes didn't work!

"Oh no!" he cried.

"Oh NO!" cried James. "I can't STOP!" And he thundered right past Gordon and slid down the curve. James then went rocketing through Knapford Station, blowing everyone's hat off and blowing a few people off their feet.

"Oh! Ohh…JAMES!" boomed the Fat Controller. James kept shooting down the line, crying out for help even though he knew it was useless. But then, he saw Rosie huffing through the yard and took the only chance he had.

"Rosie! Help!" he cried. Rosie could not believe what she had seen.

"James!" she cried as she picked up speed, desperate to help James before he ran into any more trouble, but James was too fast for her. She had never seen James go so fast. She chased him onto another line, going red in the face and panting hard. But disaster soon lay ahead. James rocketed through the yards and toward Tidmouth Sheds. The driver and fireman jumped clear…and James screamed in terror as he shot across the turntable, through the berth and then…CRASH! James smashed right through the shed and stopped, just as Rosie came huffing up behind.

"James! James!" called Rosie. She coughed against the thick dust until she came up beside the broken shed and found James in a terrible wreck. "Are you okay, James?"

"I think so…" groaned James. "How's my paint looking? I'm really in trouble now!"

"You can say that again, James," said a familiar voice. The Fat Controller was most displeased. "I told you many times about showing off and rushing about! And now, you've ruined the shed!"

"But sir, James has had problems with his brakes all day," explained Rosie. "He was trying to be careful. He even went to the Steamworks to have them fixed."

James chuckled nervously. "You did go to the Steamworks, didn't you James?"

"I did go…but I thought the problem had stopped, so I didn't wait to get fixed."

"Oh, honestly, James. It would have been better to fix your brakes when you had a small problem, before it turned into a much bigger one," said the Fat Controller as he left the sheds.

"I'm sorry, sir," said James. "Sorry, Rosie. I should have known another red engine would give good advice."

"At least you proved one thing today James. For a while there…" she giggled. "You really were the fastest red engine on Sodor!"

James managed to laugh a little, but it wasn't much worth it. Duck, Max and Monty, Oliver the Excavator, Jack, Belle, Flynn, Harold and Rocky all came swarming to the sheds to start repairs. Rosie had a big day indeed. But this was only the beginning to her big change between her and Stanley.

* * *

So there you have it, my explanation for Rosie's repaint. Nothing incredible I'm well aware, but frankly I can't see any other reason why she would randomly be given a new livery. With that, we are half way through this story. Unfortunately however, and I really hate having to say this, it might be a while before you see the next chapter. It's that time of the year again, and it looks like we might be hit with another hiatus where God knows when we'll be able to update like we did around this time last year. Ugh... Leave your reviews and I'll catch you next time, whenever that will be.


	3. Full Steam Behind

Tidmouth Sheds was now under serious repair duty after James became careless with weak brakes and crashed through the berth. Only earlier that day he challenged Rosie to a race after she was newly repainted red. She tried to save him but he was too fast even for her.

Rosie was now on her way to finish her own work for the day. She felt very sorry for James' accident, but even worse as she couldn't do anything to save him. It hurt her to see him so dirty and scruffy and she wished she could have done something to help. All day she kept thinking about everything that happened on her first day being red. A new form of livery, some excitement and comments from engines and civilians across the island, and a race with James.

Later that evening, Rosie finished her work and returned to her shed to meet Stanley. She was quite tired after racing with James and rushing after him with such efforts.

"Hello, Rosie," said Stanley.

"Ohh…hello, Stanley," yawned Rosie.

"So, my rose…what's it like having a new colour?" asked Stanley.

"I think it's very nice, Stanley," smiled Rosie. "I'm surprised how much happened today. I'm a new colour now…but then James tried to race me…with weak brakes, and that did not go well for him…"

"Really? What happened?" asked Stanley.

"Oh, Stanley, it was frightful. I was just huffing through the yards when James suddenly shot right past me at top speed…then smashed right through Tidmouth Sheds!"

Stanley gasped. "Goodness me! That is frightening!"

"I just feel bad that I couldn't help James. He looked so poorly after his accident…but he really was the fastest red engine on Sodor for a while today…"

"Hmm, I see," said Stanley.

"So, my first day being red…was quite exciting," said Rosie. "I think I'm gonna like my new colour…"

"Has your repaint in any way, healed you at all since last night?" Stanley asked carefully. Rosie looked at Stanley and suddenly remembered what he meant.

"Well…" she sighed quietly. "It was certainly a happy change for me…but…oh, I'm very sorry, Stanley. I know what you're thinking…and I really do like you, but I still don't know about us in a relationship…I'm still frightened something might happen…"

Stanley sighed too. "Rosie…don't feel bad about that. I understand your worries…but I just want you to know now: I would NEVER dream of upsetting you in any way…I really do love you, Rosie…and all I wish is that if there was anything I could do to sooth your heart and its fears…my red rose."

Rosie looked at Stanley with a blush. "Th-thank you, Stanley…" she whispered. "I know you'd do anything for me, and to me, that's more than I could ask for from you…" Then she and Stanley fell asleep right there in their shed.

Then one day, Stanley was shunting trucks in the yards at Knapford Station, still thinking about Rosie's change and what they talked about that night, when suddenly, his fireman was taken ill. He suddenly felt light-headed and nearly collapsed. He managed to grab a handle to steady himself while the driver caught him.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Stanley's driver.

"I don't know…I'll need help…" said the fireman. The driver helped the fireman out of Stanley's cab to support him to the station. Stanley waited patiently for his crew to return…but then there was trouble. Two naughty boys came wandering into the yards and saw Stanley up ahead.

"Hmm…" said one boy. "Look at that silver steam engine…"

"Why don't we have some fun?" said the other boy with a wink. Then both boys snickered and snuck over behind Stanley. Then they quietly stepped into the cab. They looked at the control panel in front of them…then began fiddling with the controls, seeing if anything would happen. They turned a few switches and levers, but nothing happened. This made the boys grumpy.

"Pah! Nothing!" they said. "This is no fun at all!" They then decided to leave. But just as they were about to step down off Stanley's footplate, they suddenly heard a shout.

"Hey! School-boys! Get out of there!" shouted a workman, pointing in their direction. Suddenly, Stanley started moving backwards.

"What-what's going on?" he exclaimed. The boys suddenly jumped off in shock and started running as fast as they could, but only a few seconds after they started, the workman cut them off and seized them both.

"You fools!" he growled. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!"

"HELP!" wailed Stanley. "I can't stop!" And he went faster and faster, backwards and out of the yards! Stanley's driver heard the shouts and alerted the stationmaster, who called several stations ahead.

"Clear the lines! It's a runaway train!" he warned. Signals were changed and points were switched. Stanley continued to fly down the line with no driver or fireman to help stop him. Even worse, Stanley couldn't see where he was going, and felt even more frightened.

"Out of my way! Clear the line! Anyone behind me, look out!" he cried.

Rosie had been taking a goods train on her own and stopped at Crosby Station. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Stanley?" she called. His voice came closer and closer from behind her…then he suddenly shot past her!

"Rosie! I have no crew! Help me, PLEASE!" he yelled as he disappeared around the bend. Rosie could not believe what she had seen, and something suddenly came over her. She took off so suddenly, her truck's coupling broke as she shot out of the station.

"Rosie! STOP!" called the stationmaster. "You left your train behind!"

"I don't care!" Rosie shouted back. "I failed to save James! I'm NOT gonna fail Stanley!" And she took off after her special friend she lived with for a considerably long time now.

"I can't stop! Help! HELP!" she heard Stanley yell in the distance.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" called Rosie. She raced with all her might across the line, trying to catch Stanley. She shot through Wellsworth Station where Henry was letting off passengers.

"My goodness!" gasped Henry as he saw Rosie shoot past.

"Stanley?! Are you out there?!" yelled Rosie.

"HELP!" she heard Stanley yell in the distance. Rosie went even faster across the line, bravely and frightfully, trying not to hit any other engines. She sped through Maron Station and everyone on the platform watched her rush through, then they all turned fast to the other way as they saw Rosie disappear down the track again. She kept calling out to Stanley, and each time he shouted back, he sounded closer. She rushed further and further past more stations. Cronk and Wellsworth. Finally, as she was approaching Kellsthorpe, she finally caught sight of Stanley.

"STANLEY!" she whistled.

"Rosie! Please help me!" called Stanley. Rosie went as fast as she could, until she was just a few inches away from Stanley.

"Steady, Rosie," said her driver. Then Rosie saw a set of points up ahead. She reached her full speed and called to the signalman. He quickly turned the points and Rosie slipped onto the line beside Stanley and rushed ahead of him. Luckily, she saw another set of points in the distance. The signalman switched her back to Stanley's line.

"Hold tight, Stanley!" called Rosie as she began to slow down a little. Stanley came closer and closer to Rosie. Then he bumped right into her.

"There! I'll slow you down, Stanley!" she whistled. They suddenly rushed past Kellsthorpe Road Station and Rosie applied her brakes. But with Stanley constantly moving fast, it wasn't easy. Suddenly, Rosie saw Paxton with a load of goods, heading right for her.

"Oh dear!" Look out, Rosie!" he called.

Rosie braked harder and harder, trying to slow Stanley down. Eventually, she began to notice they were going slower, but Stanley still couldn't stop. Rosie strained hard to slow down, and just as Paxton was switched to a different line, Rosie and Stanley flew past him.

Then at last, as they approached Crovan's Gate Station, Stanley's boiler ran out of water, and he finally managed to stop. Rosie, in turn managed to stop, just as they approached the platform. By now, she was red in the face again, and very relieved. She huffed slowly ahead to another switch and came back beside Stanley to face him.

"Whoa…Rosie!" Stanley gasped. "Th-thank you!"

"No problem, Stanley…" Rosie panted. She was tired from all her rushing about. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…thanks to you," breathed Stanley. "I was so scared, then I saw you rushing after me!"

"And I saved you!" smiled Rosie. "I'm so happy you're alright…"

"But why…why did you risk yourself all this way just to save me?" asked Stanley. "I thought you were trying to avoid a relationship."

Rosie looked deeply at him. "Well…it's because...I may not be ready for a relationship, but…I must admit to myself…I love you, Stanley…and I don't want anything terrible to happen to you."

Stanley smiled deeply at his rose. "Rosie…my darling Rosie…" he murmured with joy. "Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome, Stanley," Rosie smiled back.

* * *

OK, so the wait wasn't as bad as I feared it would be, but I'm still dreading how bad it'll be much later down the line. Not as long as the previous chapter, but, yes, this chapter will give a reason as to why Rosie is seen working at Vicarstown in Journey Beyond Sodor, which pretty much is her new job, working as the station pilot of said station. And unless we get those lost Season 21 episodes that supposedly explain Rosie's new position, then this is what I'm sticking with. Obviously we will see Rosie get her new job in the next chapter, the final chapter, and of course we will see what will become of Rosie and Stanley's relationship. Don't worry, it will be a happy ending. So leave your reviews and I'll see with the final chapter...whenever that time will come...


	4. The Rose Blossoms

Stanley and Rosie were on their way back to the yards after a perilous runaway rescue to stop a terrible collision. The two naughty boys were turned in at the station office, where the stationmaster had called their fathers. The fathers seized their sons by the arm and dragged them out of the station to take home and wallop them soundly.

"Believe me, boys, this hurts you MORE than it does ME!" they roared to their sons.

Eventually, Rosie and Stanley returned to Knapford Station where the mess began. The Fat Controller was waiting for them with a smile of approval.

"Outstanding, Rosie!" he said. "You rushed with such effort to save Stanley! You prevented a terrible disaster for the railway! This makes you a very brave, selfless and really useful engine!"

"Thank you, sir," said Rosie. "It was my pleasure to save him."

"For your selflessness and bravery, you deserve a reward," added the Fat Controller. "I'd like to provide you with the duty of being the station pilot for Vicarstown Station. You can go there tomorrow to get a head start."

Rosie felt overjoyed to be given such honour and smiled greatly, but underneath her joy, she felt disappointed. To work day-in day-out at the station just before the Mainland would mean that she and Stanley would be more isolated.

Stanley was happy and disappointed too, but he felt Rosie deserved such an opportunity. He really hoped she'd return every evening to their shed, but he also knew that Vicarstown had sheds of their own. That would likely make occasional visits the only time she and Stanley would ever have to see each other, but if she would be happy, he wouldn't want to miss it.

"I think he's right, Rosie," he said calmly. "You'll do very well at such a grand station. You deserve this reward."

"Oh…y-yes," said Rosie looking a little less happy now.

Later that evening, Rosie and Stanley were resting in their shed. Neither engine spoke a word as they kept thinking and thinking about Rosie's reward and what it would mean for the chances of a relationship. When they looked at each other, they felt a sense of desire, but also a sense of disappointment. With Rosie working regularly at such a big and famous station, but having a strong friendship with Stanley was a prime case of being so close and yet so far. Stanley was happy for Rosie and wanted her to enjoy her reward, but it would mean he could be lonelier. He also knew Rosie wasn't fully sure about a relationship and didn't want to make her sad again. All through the night, Rosie and Stanley slept with a full mind with several unanswered questions…

The next morning, Stanley woke up first. He knew Rosie would be on her way to her new job right on this day. He looked at her as she was still asleep. He would miss her every day until he'd have a chance to see her every now and then, and before she left, he wanted to try a relationship offer one more time. He quietly snuck away for a while, and came back facing her, just as she began to wake up. When she saw Stanley, she looked a little sad as she too remembered she'd be leaving for Vicarstown later that day.

"Good morning, Stanley," she sighed.

"Good morning…" said Stanley. "So…I guess you'll be on your way to your new job today?"

"Yes…I guess…" said Rosie, looking away in thought.

"Rosie, I really think you deserve this treat…but I don't want you to be missing me all the time. This is a chance for you to be really useful at the biggest station on Sodor," said Stanley. "Even if you do have to sleep at Vicarstown Sheds, it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Oh, but Stanley, I don't want you to be lonely every day…" said Rosie.

"Rosie, I have many friends on this island, you're not the only one. And I can visit you whenever I have the chance…I know you're gonna be away much more often working at Vicarstown Station…but before you leave…do you think we could take a chance at being a couple…please?"

"Stanley…we'd be so far apart…" said Rosie. "Why?"

"It's not because I wanted a girlfriend…" said Stanley. "That was only a tiny reason. I want it mainly because I love you through and through…and I wanted to help heal your old wounds and become a new engine…but I guess you became a new engine already in some ways…especially your red livery…"

Rosie looked at Stanley for a minute or two before speaking again. "I don't know, Stanley…working at Vicarstown while you're still on the main line…"

"It won't change a thing for me…" smiled Stanley. "If it makes you happy in any way, I'll put up with the absence…and your happiness is all what's important to me…and Thomas would be happy for you."

Rosie remained silent for almost another minute, lost in thought about Stanley's proposal. She eventually looked at him again, with a difference on her face. She seemed stronger, and a little excited.

"Well Stanley…if it means making you happy…I would like very much to have you for a relationship," she said. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Stanley replied. Rosie smiled at her friend for a few moments. Then, both engines felt themselves inching closer and closer ever-so slowly. Their buffers gently touched together and their eyes glimmered in the sunlight. Rosie began to close her eyes and slowly pucker her lips. This would be her first pure kiss of love. This time there was no speed or desperation like there was with Thomas.

Then in that moment, Rosie and Stanley's lips came together and gently kissed for the first time. This time, Rosie felt great peace and happiness flowing through her as she gently kissed Stanley. She now felt true love that was not unrequited in any way at all. Stanley in turn felt very happy too as he blushed almost as red as Rosie. He loved her so much and only wanted to make her as happy as he could.

Eventually, they released each other's lips and exchanged big, happy smiles to each other.

"Oh, Stanley…" Rosie whispered. "You're such a gentleman…my silver stallion…"

"Silver stallion?" breathed Stanley. "That is some nickname…and I love it…my crimson rose."

Rosie's eyes popped wide open. "Aww, Stanley!" she squealed. "You're so sweet!" And she buffered up and kissed his lips again, making Stanley kiss right back.

"I've never been so happy, Stanley!" smiled Rosie. "You've given me a new strength! I can do my new job now, knowing that you love me and will come for me eventually."

"I know, Rosie," smiled Stanley. "But before you go…" he whispered something to Rosie, and she agreed. Together, they made their way to Knapford Station, where they met the Fat Controller.

"Hello, you two," he said. "Are you ready to start your new job at Vicarstown, Rosie?"

"I am, sir," she answered. "But before I do…Stanley thought we need to tell you something."

"As of this morning, Rosie and I have followed on Thomas and Emily's tracks, so to speak…we're in love now, sir."

"Is that so?" said the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir," smiled Rosie. "We're a couple now."

"We both understand that we'll be distant in spite of our love," said Stanley. "But as long as we're happy, it doesn't matter to me how far we may be…until we pay a visit to each other." And he winked to Rosie.

"That's right, sir," said Rosie. "Now that you know our new chapter of life, I'm ready to start my new work."

"Very well, Rosie," said the Fat Controller. "Off you go now."

"Yes sir," She turned to Stanley. "Until we meet again, my silver stallion…" Then she smooched her lips and blew a kiss to Stanely. Then she whistled and set off for Vicarstown. Stanley smiled as she huffed down the line.

"Stanley…every cloud has a silver lining," said the Fat Controller. "What are you thinking?"

"The cloud…Rosie and I will be more distant," said Stanley. "The silver? She isn't leaving the island…she just has a new home…one that I can visit someday."

Rosie huffed along the line, thinking endlessly about her achievement with Stanley that morning. She felt real love for the first time and was now starting her new life. That was enough to keep her happy. At last, she approached Vicarstown, she felt a sense of excitement inside her.

"Well…this is it," she said. "Stanley would love to see me here…whenever that time comes…" And she approached the station to begin work and learn new things.

And so, Rosie had a new coat of paint, rescued Stanley from danger, got a new job at a grand station and could now start a new relationship with Stanley. It was all an excellent step forward for the lively tank engine. Rosie had found a new place in life…but she wasn't the only one who found a new place to be. Edward was about to have a little change himself…but that's another story.

* * *

OK, so that closes the book on this story; Rosie has her new livery, a new job, and a new relationship with Stanley, and I'm still fearing when that Godforsaken hiatus is gonna come and bite us in the arse. Still, in case it wasn't obvious by the ending line, the next story takes place in *A Shed for Edward* - they really should have called it *Shedward* but anyway - another Season 21 episode that I love, and no it's not because Edward left Tidmouth, I honestly have no problem with that. Yeah, anyway, leave your reviews and I'll see you all soon with the next story; *You Won't Be Alone*.


End file.
